


In The Dark I See You Still

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Sherlock can't see his love, he can feel him, hear him, and knows John loves him all the same.</p><p>Blind!Sherlock ficlet. Possibly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark I See You Still

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally do drabble, or blind!fics, but this idea came to my head and I wrote it down. So yeah, just a swarm of words that formed itself into a little-fic.
> 
> Proof-read, but fel free to point out any glaring mistakes.

Their room is cool but not cold. The sheets are pulled down to their waists, bodies still warm, feet entwined below.

Hands roam over John's solid torso, long violinist's fingers seeking out familiar, comforting paths. Nails, blunt and smooth, scritch over his collarbone.

Sherlock can't see John, but he can feel him. He can feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath his palm, the throb of a pulse on his neck, the unshaven stubble on his jaw.

Sherlock can hear him too, his soft breath exhaling slowly, whispering tender statements of affection.

Love doesn't need sight for it to be real. They prove this with every passing day.

John radiates warmth and affection, with strong hands winding around a narrow waist and holding him close. A cheek presses against his breast, ear over his heartbeat to listen to its steady rhythm. Sherlock's lips are moist, cool, and he mouths those three little words against musky skin; skin that smells like home, safety, love. Like John.

"I love you." Rasing his head, Sherlock lets John guide their lips together with a kiss.

"I love you too, Sherlock."

John wouldn't change him for the world itself.


End file.
